1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera which subjects an image signal of an object photographed by a photographing means to a color adjustment based on a plurality of first color adjustment values and at least one second color adjustment value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color reproduction characteristic of an image photographed by a digital camera is determined by what kind of signal processings are subjected to an image signal outputted from an image sensor. Accordingly, a signal processing technology serves as an important element in improving the color reproduction characteristic of the photographed image. However, in a conventional digital camera, the color adjustment applied to the photographed image under various circumstances was difficult to perform, and there was a tendency that the color adjustment is of suitable for an object photographed in a good condition. In addition, it was not possible to change a setting of the color adjustment value on the camera, and it was necessary to transfer the photographed image signal to a personal computer in performing the color adjustment. Whilst it becomes possible to carry out a color tone correction on the digital camera if a color tone correction software to be mounted on the personal computer is mounted on the digital camera, it is difficult to secure a comfortable operability even if the color tone correction software for personal computer is applied as it is to the digital camera because there is a limit regarding a size of a monitor and the number of operation keys in a portable digital camera.